cbaj_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Smosh
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Smosh (or known as Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in Smosh: The Movie) is an ninety-two episode that it was feature which the heroes will help with an good friends Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox to remove an video on YouTube that it will break at Anna Reed (Anthony's girlfriend) to save of his girlfriend once for all. This episode that it was been based on the website series of the same name that it have an film version of it which it was an sequel of this episode. Plot Anthony and Ian are best friends so their were meet with Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob that Anthony and Ian were become as an helpers and live in a small house, with Ian's parents visiting often. One day, Ian finds a video of Anthony reciting the Pokémon theme from Indigo League at their high school prom. In the video, Anthony attempts to backflip, but in the process fails and the microphone is then lodged up his butt, to their disgust. They find, unfortunately, that the video went viral in a matter of days and is widely known, as well as Anthony's embarrassing nickname, "Backflip Microphone Guy", with him being instantly recognized. They both decide to pull down the video before it blows his chances of reconnecting with Anthony's crush, Anna. Anthony, Ian, Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob travel to the YouTube Headquarters, where they meet a receptionist named Stephanie who knows the video, and speak to the CEO of the company, Steve YouTube, to which Steve recognizes Anthony instantly, due to him watching it, too. Steve explains that if a video is uploaded to YouTube, it's uploaded forever, but the only way to fix the video is by literally going inside of YouTube through a portal, and changing the video from the inside. Anthony decides that it is important enough to go through with it, so Ian accompanies him in traveling through YouTube. Steve provides them with two electronic phones equipped with an artificial intelligence named Diri (a parody of Siri), and then shows them the portal that will transport them, which makes them end up in a welcoming video. After tumbling through a series of YouTube videos, they eventually end up in a Jenna Marbles vlog. Jenna informs them that once their Diri phones run out of battery, they will be permanently stuck in YouTube. They decide to split up, but Ian eventually abandons the mission and travels to his YouTube crush video, Butt Massage Girl, while Anthony gets advice from Steve "Stone Cold" Austin and finds out that Anna really likes him too. Diri takes Anthony to the Butt Massage Girl video Ian is getting a massage in. Anthony tells Ian that his and Butt Massage Girl's love is fake and that its only a video. The five heroes is make it to the embarrassing video of Anthony. Anthony figures out that Ian was the one who recorded and uploaded the video. They both engage in a fight which the three heroes must stop fighting that lasts throughout several YouTube videos, ending with them returning to the start. Ian decides to make it up to Anthony by beating up his past self. Anthony then goes to help him, but past Ian interferes and attacks Anthony, while Ian is trying to knockout past Anthony. During the battle, Diri reveals itself to be Steve, as he tells them that sending the two into YouTube was part of his evil scheme which Steve is joined with Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob to keep them in YouTube forever. Frightened, they race to escape YouTube via their video history, but Steve, Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob puts up several obstacles on their way, unsuccessfully, as they make it to the portal only for Steve and the villains to be their waiting for them. But a bear surprisingly shows up and subdues Steve and the villains, allowing them to escape YouTube. Returning to the real world, the Smosh duo and the three heroes discover that due to their changes to Anthony's embarrassing video, they have become famous, Ian is dating Butt Massage Girl, Ian's parents live with them, Anthony has several girlfriends, and they live in a way bigger and better house. Butt Massage Girl accompanies them as they go to their reunion. As they arrive to their reunion, they discover they are the most famous ones there. Anthony seeks out Anna and finds her, only to figure out she doesn't like the "new him" as she liked his old high school self, to Anthony's surprise. He decides that the only way to win her affection is to perform the song and flip he originally performed and failed at their high school dance, again. Anthony attempts the flip ,and this time succeeds as Ian joins him in performing the song, with Anthony winning Anna's affection. As Butt Massage Girl meets Anna, she reveals her real name to be Brad, making Ian exclaim "WTF?" as the credits roll. In a post credit scene, Ian is shown getting married to Brad, while Anthony and Colin cries in the background. Scenes from YouTube videos Angry Video Game Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic When the five heroes is enter random videos their were mess up at NC and AVGN fighting so the heroes is say sorry about this so their were going to the next video then NC and AVGN is now start fighting. JonTron: Hercules Games W.I.P. Caddddicarus: Dalmatians 3 W.I.P. Irate Gamer: E.T. (Atari 2600) When the three heroes is started to split up, the scene is shown that Irate Gamer is almost beating E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial from the Atari 2600 but the heroes is bumped at him that he was lose focus that the scientist is take E.T. to the base that Irate Gamer is been piss off that he say "You idiots! You make to lose to that crap game!" so the heroes must say sorry but Irate say's "You're ass is grass now buddy!" so he use his shotgun that it shot an face of him that it fires slowly so the heroes is escape that Irate say's "And now i wish this game was never born!" and follows in the video. After that Steve YouTube is revealed that he was evil with the other villains so the heroes was bumped at Irate again so the heroes is been teleported to the other videos so Irate say's "Hey you guy's are ruined my review!" then Steve say's "Oh hi Irate i liked that you got lots of dislikes around of your video" then Irate reply "Screw you Steve!". Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Anthony Padilla (debut) *Ian Hecox (debut) *Anna Reed (debut) *Brad (Butt Massage Girl) (debut) *Steve Austin (debut) *Jenna Marbles (debut) *Mailman (known as Harley Morenstein) (debut) *Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach (debut) *High Driver (debut) *Other famous YouTube stars (debut) *Angry Video Game Nerd (guest star) *Nostalgia Critic (guest star) *JonTron (guest star, debut) *Caddicarus (guest star, debut) *Irate Gamer (guest star, debut) *Furries (debut) *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *Steve YouTube (debut) Locations *United States *Smosh's House *YouTube Headquarters *YouTubeverse Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Smosh/Script Gallery Trivia *The word of "WTF" is been changed to Firetruck that it make it PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:Smosh Category:Smosh: The Movie Category:M